Operation: Death From Above
Event Information New Event Prizes Past Event Prizes Event HUD Detailed Play Information Notable Event Features Sector Base Arms Cache Event Shop Tiers & Objectives Arm Caches Event Base & Fortress Layouts Additional Information *The Level 50 Convoy Base is the only base to require all Defending Units to be killed for its completion. **This does not include Drones or Last Stand Defenders Trivia *'' '' is the 5th Special Event to feature the Corpus faction as the antagonist. **Previous Eastern Horde events were : ***Operation: Nighthawk ( Jul 2015 ) ***Operation: Nightmare ( Aug 2015 ) ***Operation: Nightfall ( Sep 2015 ) ***Operation: Night's End ( Oct 2015 ) Event Firsts & Records *Special Event Firsts : **''First Special Event to offer Sector XP in the Event Shop'' - Operation: Death From Above **''First appearance of the Spawning Airfield'' - Operation: Death From Above Related Pages External Links *R.U.B.I.'s Facebook : Operation: Death From Above - ( Official ) *Kixeye Forum ( 09/06/16 ) - Operation: Death From Above - ( Official ) - Event Briefing *Kixeye Forum ( 09/06/16 ) - September Content Roadmap - ( Official ) - Additional Info *Kixeye Forum ( 09/13/16 ) - Official Death From Above Discussion Thread - ( Official ) - Discussion Thread *Kixeye Forum ( 01/12/16 ) - Co-Operative Play - ( Official ) - Event Co-Operative Play Details *Google Spreadsheet ( 00/00/16 ) - Death From Above Full Prize List - ( Official ) - Full Event Prize List Quotes Gallery - Event Messages DeathFromAbove-EventMessage-1-Pre.png|Event Message #1 DeathFromAbove-EventMessage-2-Pre.png|Event Message #2 DeathFromAbove-EventMessage-3-24h-Start.png|Event Message #3 DeathFromAbove-EventMessage-4-Start.png|Event Message #4 DeathFromAbove-EventMessage-5-24h-Remaining.png|Event Message #5 DeathFromAbove-EventMessage-6-End.png|Event Message #6 Gallery - Event Features SectorGoalPoints.png|Event Feature : Sector Goal - Omega Titan Version Corpus-Airfield.png|Event Feature : Corpus Airfield WarFactory-Special-DesertRecon.png|Event Feature : Spawning War Factory Barracks-Special-DesertRecon.png|Event Feature : Spawning Barracks SpawningAirfield.png|Event Feature : Spawning Airfield Co-OperativePlay-Warning.png|Event Feature : Co-Operative Play Gallery - Event Misc DeathFromAbove-CampaignTrackSystem.png|Campaign Tracks System 3 Tracks DeathFromAbove-CampaignTrackSystem-Full.png|Campaign Tracks Master Attack Defense DeathFromAbove-Logo.png|Event Logo RestartToken-Award.png|Restart Token RestartToken-Use.png|Using a Restart Token ShadowOps-DamageBuff-(6%).png|Shadow Ops Max Damage Buff Shadow Ops Cycle #27 RelocationDisabled.png|Sector Relocation Disabled During Event Gallery - Event Instructions DeathFromAbove-Instructions-1of1.png|Event Instructions : Sector Goals Gallery - Event Shop LegendaryMegaTank-LargePic.png|Legendary Mega Tank Large Pic DeathFromAbove-LargePic.png|Death From Above Large Pic DeathFromAbove-EventShop.png|Event Shop Full Gallery - Track Mission Prizes ArmsCache-B-DeathFromAbove.gif|Bronze Arms Cache Missions : A2, A7, D2, D7 ArmsCache-S-DeathFromAbove.gif|Silver Arms Cache Missions : A12, D12 ArmsCache-G-DeathFromAbove.gif|Gold Arms Cache Missions : A17, D17 ArmsCache-M-DeathFromAbove.gif|Master Arms Cache Missions : M1 Nimbus-LargePic.png|Nimbus ( Common ) Track : Master Mission: 2 Nimbus-Expert-LargePic.png|Nimbus ( Expert ) Track : Master Mission: 3 & 4 RestartToken-LargePic.png|Restart Token Track : Master Mission: 4 Gallery - Sector Prize Draw OmegaSandstorm-LargePic.png|Omega Sandstorm Sector Prize SectorArmCache-DeathFromAbove.gif|Arms Cache Omega Sandstorm Base OmegaSandstorm-Parts.png|Omega Sandstorm Sector Prize Parts A-LineMissiles-LargePic.png|A-Line Missiles Sector Prize HighCommander-LargePic.png|High Commander Sector Prize Gallery - Map Icons Underground-EventBase-MapICON.png|Cave Base Map Icon Corpus_City-MapICON.png|City Base Map Icon EasternHorde-ConvoyBase-MapICON.png|Convoy Base Map Icon Mountain-Fortess-Small.png|Desert Fortress Base Map Icon HellHounds-HideoutBase-MapICON.png|Hideout Base Map Icon - New IronReign-IslandBase-Icon.png|Island Base Map Icon Hell Hounds-Isle-MapICON.png|Isle Base Map Icon Hell_Hounds(45).png|Mountain Fortress Base Map Icon Platform_Island-Std-MapICON.png|Oil Rig Base Map Icon HellHounds-RiverBase-MapICON.png|River Base Map Icon Png;base64e2f9c6ca9f570618.png|Valley Base Map Icon OmegaSandstorm-SectorBase-MapICON.png|Sector Target Base Map Icon Gallery - Backgrounds Cave-Background.jpg|Cave Base Background Cave City Ruins-Background.jpg|City Base Background City Ruins Desert Plains-Background.jpg|Convoy Base Background Desert Plains Desert Tracks-Background.jpg|Convoy Base Background ( 50 ) Desert Tracks Desert Canyon-Background.jpg|Desert Fortress Background Desert Canyon Desert Hideout-Background.jpg|Hideout Base Background Desert Hideout Natural Island-Background.jpg|Island Base Background Natural Island Mountain_Isle-Background.jpg|Isle Base Background Mountain Isle Mountain Fortress-Background.jpg|Mountain Fortress Background Mountain Fortress Platform Island-Background.jpg|Oil Rig Background Platform Island Fortress Compound-Background.jpg|Sector Base Background Fortress Compound Mountain River-Background.jpg|River Base Background Mountain River Forest Valley-Background.jpg|Valley Base Background Forest Valley Video Navigation Category:Event Class - Hybrid Category:Event System - Campaign Track Category:Corpus - Antagonist Category:A to Z